yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna overhears Grogar, Bill Cipher, and the villains/Getting help
Here is how Princess Yuna discovers an evil plan in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Soon at the School of Friendship, Everyone, Everypony and Every Creature are gathering the decorations for the holidays. Nyx: Aren’t you excited about Christmas and Hearth’s Warming, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I sure am, Nyx. RobotBoy: I love Christmas. Tommy Turnbull: Me too. RobotGirl: Same here. Gus Turner: I can’t wait for the punchline. Then, RobotGirl punched Gus and gave him a rug burn. Gus Turner: Ow! Rug burn! Snowdrop: That’s gotta hurt. As for Ashette, she started arranging some gifts for her friends. Ashette: Ashette brought yak gifts to friends. Mothina: Thanks, Ashette. Susie: Can’t wait to open it for Hearth’s Warming. Sweetie Belle (Human): Everyone gets to open one gift on Christmas Eve. Susie: Good point. Charlie Brown: Hold on, I'll get the decoration for the Christmas/Hearth’s Warming party. Then, he slipped on a banana peel. Charlie Brown: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!!! (crashed into his friends off screen) Good grief. Lucy van Pelt: You blockhead! Princess Yuna: Charlie, are you okay? Charlie Brown: I’m fine, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Better watch your step next time. Now come on, we don’t have all day. Charlie Brown: I’m coming, Yuna. Then, Toby and Eclipse were getting the fireplace going. Toby Smith: That’s all the firewood we can get, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That’s perfect, Toby. Eclipse Smith: But we’ll need something to get the fire going. Princess Skyla: Flame Princess? Flame Princess: I’m on it. Flame Princess uses her fire powers to light a fire in the fireplace, just in case for Toby and Eclipse to warmed up. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Flame Princess. Flame Princess: Anytime, Yuna. Just then, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia and Prince Duck arrived to see them. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Hiro: How are the Christmas decorations coming up? Princess Yuna: Doing well by putting up the wreaths, Christmas Trees, ornaments, and lights, Papa. Duck: Good, everything’s decorated with wreaths, colorful Christmas lights, trees and ornaments. (shows Yuna the Golden Oak Library, Canterlot Castle, the Castle of Friendship, RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic, and Titanic II were decorated) See? Princess Yuna: Wow! Beautiful and colorful. Princess Celestia: (to Indy and Anna) Are my babies happy to spend Hearth’s Warming? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Luna: I’m sure Isamu is excited too. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Snowdrop: This is gonna be the best Christmas and Hearth’s Warming yet to come! As Luna, Celestia, Duck and Hiro left, Yuna and her friends continue decorating, getting the hot chocolate and hot oil machine, inflatable snowman, Santa and reindeers, and everything else ready. Armor Bride: I can’t wait to Hearth’s Warming with Mom and Dad! As for Solarna, Sharon, and the others, they are looking after Yuna and her friends. Princess Solarna: Look at those kids and foals getting everything ready for Christmas and Hearth’s Warming. Princess Sharon: I can hardly wait for this day. Princess Flurry Heart: Me too. Prince Gold Pendant: (placed a wreath on the General Lee’s front grill) I second that. Morning Sun: Same here. Then, Morning Sun brought some hot chocolate (with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles) to the others and Christmas cookies shaped like Christmas Trees, stars, and snowflakes. Princess Bubblegum: (drinking some hot chocolate) These are great. Slime Princess: (slurping hot chocolate with whipped cream) Delicious. Prince Gold Pendant: Well played, Morning Sun. Vapor: I could get used to it. K.I.T.T.: Me too. (to Solarna) Nice sweater, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Thank you, K.I.T.T.. Back with Yuna and the others, they are almost finished decorating by putting up ornaments, onto the christmas tree. Kubo: How’s it coming, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Coming along great, Kubo. Peg: Corn and I’ve handed out invitations to our friends from Galloping Grove for the Christmas Party. Princess Yuna: Thanks, you two, I’m sure we could use more friends to join us. Just when Yuna gets the Christmas lights, she heard some voices from a group of villains. Princess Yuna: Wait! Why am I hearing voices? Snowdrop: Really? Where, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'll be right back. When Yuna goes to follow the voices, she begins to suspect what’s going on. Princess Yuna: What the heck? Soon, she discovered that the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains. Baby Eddie: Bill, Grogar, we'll be ready to take over Christmas in no time. Bill Cipher: (V.O.) You all had better, I can't even afford myself to get my own hands on those artifacts this year. Lord Nooth: Rest to sure that we’ll get the artifacts for you and the rest of the Overlords to bring chaos very soon. Hunter: You do realize it's the holidays, right, Lord Nooth? Lord Nooth: Which is precisely why we're going to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming, Hunter. Nightmare Moon: (V.O.) And once you got the artifacts from that no good Princess Yuna and her lousy friends, we can have our own Christmas/Hearth's Warming Eve party over at the Fearamid, got that? Grogar: (V.O.) Otherwise, you’ll be receiving a bunch of coal! Negaduck: So, it's the season to be jolly, right? Quackerjack: I’m pretty sure it's the holiday to be naughty, Negaduck. Negaduck: Don't remind me, Quackerjack. Nightmare Moon: Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet Words said so often that they lack any meaning Why should I join in when I could be intervening? Everypony loves this cursed holiday But would they be better off with it out of the way? Well, okay Say goodbye to the holiday With my magic, I'll erase it The greatest gift that I give today And everypony will have to face it No more little games for you to play After you say goodbye to the holiday Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done Finally set free from your forced celebrations No need to reply to your trite invitations Calendar shorter by a single day Is my magic up to the test? Time to see, I can't delay Say goodbye to the holiday Prepare the spell, no hesitation All memory shall fade away See Equestria's new transformation No more shall anypony say Happy Hearth's Warming… (sinister laughter) ...after today! After today... Shocked to hear something like that, Yuna ran off to warn her friends and family. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225